


Basically Kinky Lesbians at a Boarding School ft My Cringy OCs

by Starburst111



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, I’m bad at tagging, Lesbianism, Light BDSM, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Paddling, Painplay, Polyamory, S&M, Sadism, Sort Of, Spanking, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, consent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starburst111/pseuds/Starburst111
Summary: Victoria threads her slender fingers through my tousled hair. “What do you want, baby?”“Bruises.”The one where Alyssa and Ellie watch their roommate get fucking destroyed.





	Basically Kinky Lesbians at a Boarding School ft My Cringy OCs

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I’ve had an account for like two years but this is my first work. I’d be very grateful for any criticism because I’d really like to improve. This sort of acts as a one-shot for an actual work I might write called Letters to Val. Sorry about the pace of the story I’m kinda shit at that.

It is evening. I can tell from the dusty gray sky peering through my dorm room window. Usually, during a nice spring day like this, I’d like to be outside, wandering the forest, smelling the sweet maple trees. But this, being wrapped in Victoria’s arms, might take the cake. 

I am warm, hotter than I thought possible, but it is not uncomfortable. No, I’d be content to stay here forever, enveloped in the skin and body heat of my best friends. Inside, I feel all fuzzy, like when a cute girl notices you staring and smiles at you. I lean deeper into that feeling, smiling. 

Ellie is texting someone, and Alyssa is reading something next to us. It’s peaceful.

Victoria moves her head minutely, and I think maybe my hair is itching her before she places her fingers under my chin, and angels my head up for a kiss. I sigh into Victoria’s mouth. 

“Mmm, kitten.” She murmurs. I snuggle closer. She knows I like the pet names. She also knows that if she nips at my bottom lip it makes me want her even more. I continue to kiss her, or, more accurately letting her kiss me while I relax into her comforting movements.

I’m about to check out, but a sharp tug on my mouth brings me back. Victoria stares at me with hungry eyes. I know what she’s thinking, and I watch as the gears turn in her head. She wants to hurt me.

That’s something we can’t do in front of the others. Ellie and I have made out before but never gone all the way. But Alyssa and I’s dynamic is different, and we’ve never so much as kissed before. She might be okay with what Victoria and I are doing now, but she will never be okay with us downright fucking in from of her, let alone the violent painplay scenes that we normally go for.

I know what the look on Victoria’s face means when she makes up her mind. She smirks, and I am breathless. She is so in control without saying a word. It’s not the submission for me, really. It’s not like I want to be screamed at or put down. It’s the pain, really, and a steady, dependable source delivering it. A source that feel comfortable doing something sickeningly cruel to me, and to know that I want it. And oh, how she delivers.

Victoria starts out with something small. She wouldn’t want to scare the others away, I know. Continues kissing me like nothing has changed, and from the outside, it looks like nothing has. 

Victoria places her teeth around my lip, not biting yet, just testing. I sigh and try to relax. It’s so much better when I let go. When I nod, she clamps down her teeth.

At first, it’s bearable. It’s the pain that feels good, like scratching yourself. Victoria is slowly applying more pressure so that I can stand it long enough to draw blood. Usually, she would be more hard more quickly, but I’m not very good at staying still, and right now if I move I’ll hurt someone. Slowly, the pain envelops me, getting more and more intense. This is when it’s the best, when it gets to be so much it’s all I can feel. 

Something crunches. I let out a small noise. Sort of a cross between a gasp and a sob. This is so perfect. I might’ve started shivering because Victoria places a hand on my cheek. I want to close my eyes, or jerk around, but I have to be still. 

The pain comes in waves. Every time I think I’ve mastered it, a new surge of sensation pushes me under. Finally, Victoria releases me. A coppery taste fills my mouth. As I become more aware, I notice Alyssa seems oddly stiff. I wonder if she knows exactly what we are doing. 

Victoria has blood on her mouth too. She looks exactly like a vampire, with the pale skin, the dark eyes, the sophisticated appearance from placement of her features.

Her eyes dare me to look back at Alyssa, so I do. She is staring at the ceiling, but I know she isn’t really looking. I don’t want to startle her, so I press soft kisses to her jawline, to relax her. At least, that is my intention, but she startles and looks at me. Ellie is peering curiously over her shoulder, so at least I know she’s into it. I figure the best course of action to take is to lighten the mood, so I giggle.

Alyssa frowns.

“There’s blood on you. Were you biting her, just now?” The blood drips down my chin. It doesn’t hurt so much anymore, but it will continue to bleed for a while.

Victoria nods. “Yeah.” Alyssa still looks skeptical.

“Why?” I answer this time. “Because that’s what turns me on.” Alyssa turns a violent shade of red rather quickly. 

“Oh.” I giggle again. Alyssa is thinking now. She appears satisfied, although embarrassed, and asks, “Um, you think you’ll get up to more?”

“Yeah. I can assure you it will be very violent and graphic. But consensual,” Victoria says. “Very consensual,” I add, to reassure her. 

“Can we stay and watch?” Ellie surprises me. “Course, man.” I say. There is an awkward silence for a moment, and then Victoria hauls me to my knees. Her clever fingers quickly undo my button-up shirt, and I slide, self-consciously out of my uniform skirt. Ellie is downright gawking, but Alyssa is staring at the blankets. 

“Do you want me to take off the rest?” I ask, referring to my undergarments. Victoria nods. She looks so good like this, so powerful. Okay, I might be a little subby. I don’t take too much time fumbling with the clasp on my bra, and I consciously do not thinking about how I might look. The panties come off too, although I have less worries about my lower half. My legs are muscular from all the running I do, and I am rather fond of my ass. 

My socks remain on as Victoria pushes me back onto the bed across Alyssa’s lap. She starts. I push back on my elbows to face her. Pink-cheeked, she gapes at my tense, contorted form. I wiggle my ass for her and smirk. Her eyes widen and I lay myself back down, and gaze at Alyssa’s book, forgotten on the pillow. 

Ellie has relocated to sitting in front of me with an eager expression that I don’t want to disappoint. I rest my forehead on my hands and let myself go limp. 

Victoria threads her slender fingers through my tousled hair. “What do you want, baby?” I think. I think Ellie might appreciate the sight of my ruined ass in a few days, and maybe, hopefully, she’ll add to it. 

“Bruises.” I say. I want to be surprised today so I leave it vague. Her hand travels from my hair down the plane of my back, and rubs the dip where the small of my back slopes into my ass. “I’m gonna start with my hand.”

I nod. Victoria pats my ass a few times, and I wiggle deeper into the blankets. Alyssa’s thighs have relaxed a bit under my hips.

Victoria hits me. I exhale sharply, more out of shock than pain. The sting has already faded. I want to demand for more but I know that if I act like a brat she’ll stop the scene. 

She slaps me again, and again. Alternating between rubbing me and slapping me, she gradually warms me up for something else. She never really hits me with her hand, says that with her hand she won’t be able to hit me as long. I appreciate the thought she always puts into this.

Alyssa has tensed up again, so I twist my neck to let her watch me. My dilated eyes meet her widened ones, and I smile reassuringly to her. I let my eyes fall closed and sink into the sensation.

Soon the monotonous beat of Victoria’s hand pauses. She doesn’t like me to sink when we play like this. Taps me, to signal she wants me to talk and to bring me up.

“I think I’m gonna use the hairbrush. How does that sound?” I pause. She won’t appreciate it if I use one word answers. “Yeah. I think I need to be restrained today though.” She pinches my thigh, my reward for obeying her. I squeak. Someone giggles.

When Victoria crosses the room for the brush, I shift to look at my audience, and stretch a little. Ellie looks cheerful as always, and Alyssa looks a great deal calmer that she did before. I wonder how she’ll react to my being actually beaten. 

“Ellie, I want you to hold her her forearms down,” The telltale dip as Victoria sits back down alerts me to prepare myself. Ellie obeys and lightly grips my arms. 

“Alyssa, put your left arm around her waist and under her hips, good. And the other on her upper back.” Alyssa obeys and the warmth of her hands melts the tension in my back and thighs. 

Victoria pinches me again, and I jump. She leans down to whisper in my ear. “I know you want to go under baby, but you can’t today. I need you to talk to me, okay? For Alyssa.”

“Okay, I reply.”

She leans back up. A cool surface taps my ass. She’s waiting. “I’m ready.” I say.

The first real hit makes me start. Ellie and Alyssa’s hands aren’t doing much to restrain me. I grunt.

“That good, honey?” 

“Maybe a little harder.” I reply. She hits me again, and I sigh in response. She begins to beat a rhythm that I can’t decipher, and I make a quiet noise with each strike. There is no thud to the pain, just sting, and I clentch my fists in the blankets because I can’t enjoy the pain when I’m repressing my movements. 

She strikes particularly hard, and I jerk, so the next strike connects with my tailbone. “Fuck!” I grunt. “Okay stop, stop, this isn’t working.” 

I twist up to Alyssa. “Dude, you actually need to hold me down. I get that this is weird to you, but if you want to be a part of this you have to be safe.” Alyssa immediately apologizes.

“No, okay. Don’t...listen, if you don’t want to do this, or if something makes you uncomfortable you need to tell us.” Alyssa nods furiously. “No, I wanna...please. Let’s keep going.” 

I scrutinize her closely. “You’re good now?”

“Yes, please, I’m good, I’ll do it.”

I smirk. “Yes, you be good. Be a good girl for me.” She blushes. I return to my position and her hands feel steady and secure around me. “Okay, Victoria, go.”

She resumes, and with their arms holding me I can wiggle and pull all I want. Victoria’s hits are still stinging fiercely, and I whine. It’s still too soft; I still need more. She knows it, because of course she does. 

“Shit!” I exhale harshly. The pain is bringing tears to my eyes, and I hide my head because I want to be fucking beaten and Victoria’s not giving it to me. 

I’m pulling at the mattress now, and Ellie’s ironclad grip stops me from burying my face in my hands like I want to. I push my thighs together, trying to create some sort of friction for myself. Victoria notices, and scratches me a little, hard. I make a choked off noise because it stings, it fucking does, and I want more. 

“Please.” I break. I don’t like resorting to begging, even though the humiliation gets me off so hard. But Victoria likes to hear it, loves the rush of power it gives her, to know that I’m on the verge of shattering and she’s the one who caused it. 

“Please what, baby?” I could kill her. I fucking need it and she knows. She scratches at me deeper. I keen. 

In an almost tender voice, she asks, “What do you want baby? How will I give it to you if I don’t know what it is?” She mocking me, and I’m so wet for her.

“Just- fucking please! You know! I just-“ I voice breaks and I stop. I’m so close to crying. Victoria rubs at my hips gently. “Tell me what you need, kitten.”

It’s the pet name that breaks me. “Please spank me.” I say in a small voice. 

“What? I didn’t hear you!” It’s the sadistic side of her again, and she yanks me up by my hair. My friends are staring at me, Ellie rubbing her nipple through her uniform.

Alyssa looks at me endearingly. “What do you want, Anita?” 

I feel like a sob has been ripped out of me as I cry “I want to be spanked!” 

Violently, Victoria pushes me back down, picks up the hairbrush.

I scream. Fuck, this is what I needed. To be fucking spanked in front of my friends, pathetic and naked and squirming desperately. I’m being truly and thoroughly beaten, and I’m so close. 

I’m crying, and I think I’m giggling, as the tension collects in my abdomen and between my thighs, as Ellie watches me close and dips her nails into my arms. My eyes are open but my vision is blocked by the tears gushing out of me, my chest heaves desperately sucking in air that I sob out. 

Alyssa yanks my hair, kisses me deeply, and I’m gone. The orgasm hits me like a wall, and I can’t breathe, my body shuttering and limbs shaking violently, as I ride out my high, whining as Victoria spanks me through it until after what seems like forever I collapse, completely and utterly spent, reduced to a twitching, limp form on the bed. 

At some point, I’m hauled up, gently manhandled under the covers. Someone tips water down my throat and I greedily gulp it down. It’s done. It’s over. 

I float peacefully for a while. When I come up, I feel like my body has been through hell and back. Victoria, who I can now see clearly, is wrapped around me like her life depends on it. When she notices I’m up, she smiles. “Good scene?”

I grunt. “I think my soul left my body at some point.”

She grins again, and kisses my forehead. “Sleep.” She says, and I obey.

The next day, I can barely sit. The bruises look great.

**Author's Note:**

> What a bad ending.


End file.
